


Two Worlds Apart Never stopped Us

by ItzDaKitKatLife



Category: Sidon's fanclub, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 2 other OC's, A bit OOC in the beginning cause I didn't know how else to start this, Calamity Ganon is the reason for what happened, DOn't expect smut so soon, Don't expect Smut anytime soon, Eventual Everything, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, I will probably fuck you up with my cliffhangers, My gift to the Sidon Fandom cause there needs to be more supportive Sidon, Not until like chapter 20 or 30, Reader almost drowns, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Supportive Sidon, Tags Are Fun, Tags will be later added, This is fanfiction and I really wanted to make something to get me out of my writers block, Zora - Freeform, Zora's Domain, fear of water, legit pulled this story outta my ass cause it's going to be cute, there will be cliffhangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzDaKitKatLife/pseuds/ItzDaKitKatLife
Summary: You! (The Reader) Are super shy and pretty self conscious, you wished to have a change in your life that would maybe help you get better and well- BAM! That wish came true, but by the wrong team. Who could THAT BE?!?! Anyways, you get pulled into a new world where the Zora Domain is, you legit fall outta the sky and you can't swim hun! You fall into the lake and just like your big mermaid, Sidon comes to save you.The Zora's are nervous to let a human in, after what happened with Mipha and now with Calamity Ganon loose, Sidon wants to help. But you need to earn their trust first.You tell Sidon of your life before when he begins to tear down your walls and you begin to warm up to him. He helps boost up your confidence by cheering you on as you keep going. When you finally get some clues as to what happened and how to get back home, do you take the chance to take your own world head on with your new self and leave everyone behind? Or will you stay?





	1. Just had to get the Mayo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guyyys, no long time see eh???  
> Well, I mean, I hop skipped and paddled into a new fandom. I kinda flopped around like a fish outta water- not knowing what I wanted, so here I am after looking at Sidon Fandoms for like 30 minutes and becoming hooked. Now I'm a sharkie mess. 
> 
> But to celebrate my new funky fresh fandom, I wanted to put this out! So I hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> And don't worry Nightmares for Two readers, the update is coming soon... Like I said up here, I've been kinda falling out of the fandom and butterfly diving into Sidon.

It was getting late into the night, strange occurrences were happening as you watched the news. More missing persons, objects such as cars, signs, chairs, the list goes on, they were all gone and never to been seen again, as if just pulled out of thin air.  
This worried you, sure, but you didn’t really have much about your life anyways other than work and home by yourself.   
Sure, maybe it bothered you, but what were you going to do about it? You never went outside, you never really talked to them unless you had to.

Anti-social is an understatement. 

Sometimes you caught yourself looking at other women having fun with their friends and wished that maybe that could be you too. Just go and talk to them. 

Go on…

Your heart thumped loudly in your chest and you grip the counter tight.

‘I can’t…’ 

You turn, dismayed and begin to just clean whatever looked at least needed a touch up. That’s one thing why your boss liked you so much, you kept this place tidy and organized. It was nice to maybe call him a friend, but you never talked outside of work other than a phone call to ask you to come in to cover for someone.

You worked as a cafe barista, the job was easy and you liked to learn even the fan made drinks and foods to make for them. You’ve worked here since your first year of highschool so it’s been like a second home to you. The regulars knew you and were very friendly.

But still, it’s just work…

You sighed heavily, “I wish something would change in my life…” You muttered under your breath as you polish the steel cabinets with care.

“Excuse me Miss?” You look behind yourself and see a tall and lanky man. Messy black hair with facial hair a suave pirate would be jealous of.

“Y-Yes?” You stuttered out and the man smirked as he leaned on the display case for the treats with his elbow.

“I was wondering if maybe I could have today’s special? Cold cut on wheat with provolone cheese.” You nodded and opened the top of the counter, showing the contents below of meats, vegetables, and cheeses. You turn behind you, grabbing the bread and slicing it fluidly with practiced ease, “Whoa, do this often have ya?” 

“Yeah, I’ve worked here for years.” You say lowly as you reach over for the mayo, grabbing the cylinder bottle, you squeeze the plastic and come up short as it farts. On a small amount really puffing out of the bottle, leaving a small sputter of white specks, “O-O-Oh goodness, I’ll be right back, I need to get another from the fridge, I’m sorry.” You take the bottle with you and unscrew the cap, carefully placing the cap and bottle in the hot sanitizing water filled sink before opening the door to the fridge, letting yourself in. The fridge door closed behind you and your breath clouded in front of your lips to trail upwards to dissolve in the frigid air.

You bent over to the box on one of the metal shelves and take it out, peeling away the cold duct tape as best as you could as your hands shook.  
You hated going back here…

It wasn’t until you hear a loud tear behind you that you stopped yourself and looked behind you.

“What the heck?” You stood to your feet as you hear it again but more prolonged and thick sounding. As if it echoed in your ears.

You turn the way and in the wall you see said tear… It was a deep violet with purple and black wisps coming out and hardening to the cold, making it drop on the edges of the tear and making it only worse.

“What is that?” You reach your hands out, every instinct in you from playing all those horror games in the past telling- no- SCREAMING at you to not touch this crap on the wall.

But did you listen?

If you did, then what would this story be about?


	2. The difference between

You felt as if you were floating, you couldn't open your eyes, you couldn’t breath, your body felt as if it was stuck in a fetal position, and let alone it was colder than the fridge itself wherever that THING sucked you up in. 

 

“Please,” You gasped out, “Let me go..!” You tried to breath in to resupply any type of oxygen into your lungs but you were unsuccessful. It wasn’t until you felt your body tremble and shift, going into a sort of free fall mode as your hair whipped to and fro in front of your face as you felt the small strands hit against your nose and cheeks.

Your head grew light, a loud ringing in your head began to grow louder and louder by the second as you seemed to go faster in this void, you began to taste the rustic blood dribbling down the back of your throat and as you try to gasp, it was as if your lungs expanded, the noise leaving completely but now replaced by the roar of a thundering waterfall. Your body going straight for the bottom of this lake. You spotted some colors nearby as you couldn’t really get a good look, but you screamed out for help as fast as it could rip from the depths of your throat. Your body shift to your back and you hit the water hard, your body tumbling again as your vision grew dizzy and dark. You struggled then best you can with your arms and legs growing weak from the frigid cold water now engulfing you. All of that air you did take in previously was ripped from you when you hit the water and screaming for help before then.  
Flashes of red and pale peach made you relax slightly as they seemed to cut through currents with ease, bringing you up with them to the surface. Your vision hazed over and your heavy eyes closed into unconsciousness as the last breath from your lungs left you harshly. 

!!~!!~!!~!!

Sidon couldn’t believe it, he heard the cry of help right next to the opening just flash right by and sink into the waters below. He leaned over the ledge with his eyes wide and mouth agape, “What in Hylia?” A guard voiced his thoughts out loud and Sidon rose to action without giving it much thought, someone needed his help and they weren’t coming to the surface.

They were drowning.

He hopped onto the ledge and lunged into the water perfectly, he smelled a tinge of blood within the waters and as he followed the scent, there was something black like sludge coming up at him like a bubble, it was thick as he dodged it and let his white magic contain such sludge so it wouldn’t contaminate the rest of the waters. He then see’s the body as it was quickly falling deeper into the lake and with one strong arm he grabbed the back of your shirt and hooked his arm around your midsection. He quickly made his rise to the surface, laying your body easily on the floor below the throne room and getting out of the lake with ease.  
He finally got a good look at you, you were a Human!

What is a Human doing all the way in the Zora Domain?  
You didn’t look so strong, at least not warrior wise…  
He pressed his fingers to your neck, feeling for a pulse. He found it and it seemed healthy enough to begin to perform generic CPR by pressing against your chest and feeding air to your lungs. You were a female he noticed, and his face grew a tinged red as his webbed hands pressed to your chest to get the water out of your lungs. He couldn’t help but to notice your strange clothes of which he’s never seen before. Where were you from? He’s studied many different species and lands, and even though he’s never seen a Human so close, he knows that they weren’t normal.  
You rose quite suddenly and turned to the side, coughing up the water that remained. 

“Th-Thank you-” Your sentence was cut short as your eyes met to his, you absolutely froze. Surely you’ve seen or heard of a Zora before if you came all the way here?

“Welcome to Zora’s Domain, are you alright?” You kept staring at him like he grew a second head and he betted that maybe you’ve never seen a Zora before either, maybe you were curious of his people just as he is? “Could I ask what your reason being here is?”

You seemed to snap out of it as you looked around, your eyes meeting a few of other residents that gathered around in a curious manner, “Zora’s Domain? I don’t remember any city sounding like that…” You muttered and felt a warmth trickle down your upper lip.

“Your nose, it is bleeding…” 

“Huh?” You rose a finger to feel it and when you look at your two fingers you’ve managed to smear it with, there was red streaked onto it, “Oh man…” Come to think of it, your head just felt REALLY sore, “I… I think I need to go to the hospital… My head is killing me…”

“You are dying Human?” He sounded a bit taken aback and your eyes went wide.

“No- no, no. It just really hurts, just a play on words…” You pinched your nose to help stop the bleeding and he nodded.

“Would a medic suffice?” He glanced over to the others that surrounded him and they made a clear path behind you as you glanced over your shoulder.

“Yes, please…” You braced your arm on the ground and before you could even object, arms went under your legs and the small of your back, easily lifting you up.

You made a small squeal like noise in surprise and blushed heavily to embarrassment of being carried as such, let alone being carried. Your arms press against the rough expanse of his chest and you push away slightly, “Please, I don’t mean to be rude, but I can walk!” Your voice shook and wavered, but it still came off your lips.  
He seemed surprised to such as he slowed down and gently let you onto your feet.

“Are you sure?” He asked again and you nodded.

“I’m a lot stronger than I look. I’m not all that helpless… I just… Can’t swim…” You walked slowly as he led the way to this ‘medic’. As you looked around, you realized… This isn’t Home anymore…

The heavy rains were clouding most of what was really far out there, but you could see the long snaking bridge that held glowing blue lights that reminded you what you saw on national geographic or something.

“Hey, uhh… Where am I exactly again?” You ask with hesitance, you remember him briefly saying where this was, but you were horrible with names…

He seemed to grin as he paused in front of you, his arms opened wide as he smiled and your heart stopped beating for a good second seeing it.

Teeth. 

Lots of them.

“This is the Zora domain, I am Sidon, Prince of this Home.” 

The heat in your face left, maybe even the heat in your body as he said ‘PRINCE’. 

“The land that stretches before us is the land of Hyrule. You remember do you not?” He gestured his hand to where the bridge was stretched out too and glanced to you with a questioning brow.

“I-I-I….” Buckets… How do you tell someone you’re from another world without looking like you’re crazy?

“I… You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. I apologize if I’ve been rude.” You look down to your now drenched sneakers and black slacks. They squished to every step and it only made you want to take the offending pair off right now. Would that offend him?

“Well, you do look a lot more different than most Humans I have seen. Especially in what you wear. It’s more… heavy. Usually Humans wear lighter clothing to withstand the heat that they endure in their homelands. Also, I apologize for our own weather. Vah Ruta, The Divine Beast has been out of control all day, we do not know what to think of it other than today has been a very strange day. My point is, I don’t think any truth could throw me off my kilter like today already has done so.”

Well I mean, If he puts it that way…

“I… I think I came from somewhere else? I mean, I saw this… Tear in the fridge when I was at work and I touch it and next thing I know I’m falling from the sky and almost drowning in your lake!” You exasperated and his eyes stared with astonishment but his body stayed stock still.

“All… All I remember was that I was cold, freezing even. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t breathe. I was scared that I was going to die… Then I heard this loud screech and I tasted blood and next thing I know I’m head bound for water… Then I see you…” You scratched your opposite arm in an awkward habit as you watched his expression turn to deep in thought.

“Let’s get you to the Medic and I’ll see what I can do with my Father to let you stay for a bit. We don’t have much for room, but we can make due for your situation. This has to maybe do with these weird occurrences around here. Now that Calamity Ganon is loose again.”

“Calamity Ganon?” You tilt your head as you follow him leading the way again.

“Yes, he is a threat to our world and Kingdom. If he breaks free, we are doomed… He has already infected The Divine Guardians that are all around Hyrule and has been terrorizing the lands with great Calamities.” He held open a door for you and you awkwardly bowed your head with a small thank you leaving your lips.

“Is there anything that I could help you with Prince Sidon?”

“Well, there is one thing if you are allowed to stay. But you’ll need to recover until then.” He smirked and your eyes darted to his teeth again.

“O-okay…” Your eyes darted away from the sight and hoped that you were going to be okay while staying here….

A hand patting your back surprised you and you slightly jumped, “Don’t you worry, you’ll be okay and after you’re done in the infirmary, you can meet my father face to face. He is a kind man. I assure you.” 

The soft look on his face made your uneasiness ebb away and you took a deep calming inhale and exhaled slowly. 

“Thanks.” You smiled back and he raised his arm with a thumbs up, he looked like he did that often…  
You seemed to giggle to the seemingly practiced motion and he chuckled back. 

He opened another door and went inside first, you following close behind and you see a blue and pale peach Zora standing there, looking over a few charts on a clipboard.

“Ah Prince Sidon, hello. Are you alright?” She asked and he smiled.

“I’m doing just fine, thank you. I was wondering if you could look over this Human, make sure she is okay.”

“Sure!” She said more than happily. You were kinda shy in reaction to her happy nature and to seeing her sharp teeth as she cheered. She bounded over to you with great care and took your hands- okay no- ENGULFED your hands with hers, leading you to the infirmary bed.

“I leave this to you then, I’m going to meet with my father for now. I’ll come by again to have you meet him when you are ready.” You nodded to him as you watched him make his leave, going on with the health check up.

At least an hour passes and you found it was a small concussion from when you hit the water probably, and the bloody nose was from going to such a deep depth and coming back up again so quickly without letting the body regulate.

You were glad it was only that… 

!!~!!~!!~!!~!!

Sidon chose his words carefully with his Father, making it known that you were of no harm to the community. The King wanted to see you for himself and it made Sidon a tad nervous if he was honest. You don’t know much of this world and the respects that you need when facing royalty. His father gave you the night to rest, so the time to teach you is now. 

As he made his way back to the infirmary, he glanced at the merchant and saw the clothes she had pinned up. 

They were yours…

‘Did she sell her clothes?’

He saw the nurse standing outside of the room as she wrote in her notebook about things he probably didn’t want to know coming from the last time he glanced at them when he was younger.

“Is she inside?”

“Yes sir. But I wouldn’t go in there, Humans have a weird way of modesty.” She scribbled down some more notes and he grunted.

“I need to speak with her about meeting my father tomorrow morning.”

“O-Oh, well then by all means, please. At your own risk your highness may I put up for consideration.”

He nodded with a confident smirk, “I’ll be fine.”

She seemed to swoon at this and stepped outside to check on whatever it might be to distract herself.

Sidon knocked on the door a few times and heard you stutter out a “Wait a moment!”

He waited for a few seconds and gripped the doorknob, turning it slowly, “Are you decent?”

He heard you stumble a bit and the rustle of cloth was quick, “S-Slightly? I’m covered if that’s what you’re asking…” 

He pushed the door open and you curled into the bedsheets as you sat upright on the bed, your legs off to the side. 

“Your clothes will dry as well as they can… With how Vah Ruta is, I can’t assure you that they will dry soon.” His golden like eyes watched as you sniffled, your eyes fixed on the floor, “Are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah, I just… I don’t really know what to do. I’ve never been in a situation like this, I’ve alway been self sufficient in my life.” Sidon scratched his chin in thought.

In the long run, what could you do and how? You weren’t from here. You didn’t know the social standards here.  
If you did tell others, how would they believe you other than his own people who witnessed what happened.  
Sure, you had weird clothes. Sure, you had no idea how this world worked.  
Speaking on that, how would you settle in or try to uncover how to get back to your home? Did you know how to fight?  
He groaned slightly and ran a hand over his face, “Do you know how to fight?”

You shook your head, “I only know basic self defense. My world wasn’t very… Physical.”

“Hmm, do you know anything that would help you here in Hyrule? Like how to hunt, make anything, or cook?”

“Uhh,” Your face went red and he hoped that you weren’t catching a cold, “I used to go to a summer camp and I was really good at archery? Maybe I could try to pick it back up again.” 

He smiled big, “Great idea! I could train you! I am relieved to know that you have learned something such as that in your… Camp. What is your type of camp?”

You seemed to have a fond look as your lips curled upwards, “It’s where people from all over, young and older come to have fun in the sun with summer activities. From arts and craft to physical fitness. It’s pretty fun and challenging.”

“Huh, from all over?”

“I wouldn’t say ALL over since there are many summer camps people don’t have to travel too far, but it is good distances and pretty expensive.” 

“Expensive? They charge you to do those things? How ridiculous…” 

You seemed to laugh lightly to this and it made him smirk in return to hearing it.

“Well either way, we need to touch up on your skills. That way you can get on your feet and defend yourself.” Sidon stood to his feet, “My Father wants to meet you tomorrow.”

Your face burned to this and Sidon tilted his head, “He only wishes to meet you, we don’t really let outsiders in, but your situation is very different from a regular Hylian.” He walked to the window that looked over the waterfall, “It is a good thing you are not like him…” 

“Huh?” The look in his eyes seemed distant and it made you gulp, you didn’t really hear what he said, but you’d imagine it wasn’t good with a sad look such as that…

Just what happened to these people?

You were curious, but you weren’t going to just pry into a stranger's’ life.


	3. Training the body against Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I get anything wrong, please let me know, I'm also sorry if I make Sidon OOC or any other characters pretty off, but I'm trying to make it also in a way where, Reader is a stranger more or less and on both sides they have to earn trust from one another. 
> 
> This story will have a lot of character development and such.
> 
> Thanks!

It’s been a few days now since that night, you met the rather LARGE King Dorephan the next day and he seemed to be surprised as you explained how your world worked, let alone Prince Sidon. He cheered you on silently, giving you his traditional thumbs up when you began to stutter over certain words and only making you an even bigger mess for tripping over your words.

Sidon the night before taught you how to bow correctly and how to address his Father when the time came. Sidon had given you some clothing that you had wrapped around you like the greek used too back then. The material was a thick white, but soft as silk to the touch. It more or less surprised you to it.

It fit around your body quite big but Sidon had tied it in the back to where it didn’t drag on the floor. The water that hung in the air like a thick mist, didn’t even cling to the cloth, it just gathered like folded glass and streaked down to drop on the floor. It was quite amazing really.   
You were given thin sandals from the merchant that tied up your calf, you could feel the ground even under the thin leather, but it didn’t bother you so much since you weren’t walking on the gravel road but on smooth marble floors with intricate designs here and there, that only added to the natural beauty around the area.

King Dorephan was rather surprised to see how quickly you learned from Sidon, but also used that as a means to maybe think that you could learn so much more just as fast.

That maybe you could help take down The Divine Beast.

Vah Ruta.

Sidon actually stepped up to this and said that you didn’t have such tools like the sheikah slate. Let alone you didn’t even know how to fight the Calamity once you were inside.

The King agreed to this, but instead… In turn to live here, you were to train but none other than Sidon, that way how you got here doesn’t spread like wildfire and make the other residents worried as to what was really going on here and what Calamity Ganon’s next step would be.

Muzu, his left hand, had already pointed out that maybe you switching worlds had something to do with Calamity Ganon as well. He looked over what was found in the water that Sidon has captured before in his white magic and found that it was indeed Calamity infection that probably left your body due to drowning and wanting to save itself from its host's death.

You were fairly concerned at that point, but glad that it probably left you at this point when you almost died.

Yay for life threatening situation?

So here you are now with your clothes dried and in the outskirts of the Zora domain. Learning how to properly shoot an arrow by Muzu today since Sidon had to search for this ‘Hylian’.

You’ve come to learn that they cannot touch these certain arrows called ‘Shock arrows’ and when you picked them up with ease, even Sidon was amazed, complimenting you on what a great job you’re doing.

You were glad he cheered you on here and there.

It felt weird though, pretty alien as you felt the electricity flow through your body. Going through from your fingers down to your toes. Like it was clawing in your veins constantly.

You shuddered and Muzu grabbed your attention quickly.

“Please, (Y/N). Concentrate. Try to focus on that target there.” He pointed to a small bullseye target over waaaay yonder and it made you gulp. Can you even pull the bow that far back? 

You looked at your intricately designed bow with wonder and yet amazement at how beautiful it really was. The night before, you had sewn yourself the best gloves you could by tearing your old work shirt and some wool like cotton, packing it in tightly and closing it at where you pull with your fingers. That way you wouldn’t hurt yourself and worry Sidon.

“What are those (Y/N)?” Muzu asked as you pulled the glove on.

“It’s a glove so I don’t cut my fingers with the bow string.” You smiled and held the bow up straight, with a high elbow, you put the arrow on the string and pull back with actual ease. 

But what surprised you as you took in a deep breath and slow exhaled was the fact that the arrow gleamed and the surge of electricity through your body made you let go of all the items at once, the arrow shooting out messily, but it was beautiful. Like watching Kagome shoot her arrow the first time and it hits the jewel.

The only difference is that the arrow lodged itself into one of the towers. Not the bullseye.

“What WAS that?!” You heaved out, your breathing a bit haggard. You felt so tired, even though you just started.

Muzu was silent, his mouth just wide and hanging open, his eyes fixed on the arrow about a yard away in the tower.

“Sir?” You asked as you picked up the bow.

“Oh, uh. That, was a shock arrow… They… Are you sure you’re not from here? I’ve never seen someone use such potent magic with only one shot.”

“Magic? Haha, is that why I’m so tired? I mean, I believe it with how that felt, but holy cow… That was intense… Is there a way to control that?”

“With practice of course! Try again. Another Shock Arrow.”

You gave out an exasperated breath, but still picked up another arrow, the feeling now kind of sore in your arms as that same feeling returned in your veins. 

You took aim, now that you knew what was going to happen, you took a deep breath in and back out as you pulled back and aimed slightly just above the bullseye.  
That feeling came back again, that same gleam, but this time you didn’t feel fear as you imagined Sidon would be rooting for you right now to keep going. He believed in you, so you weren’t going to let him down.

You let go finally and this time, the electric feeling left with the exit of the arrow, almost as if the arrow pulled it from you. The arrow spun with electricity twirling around with it and it hits the edge of the bullseye. 

You kind of deflated to seeing as it didn’t hit the middle and Muzu seemed a little that way too as he analyzed your form, “Again.” He ordered and you nodded.

You were going to get this. Whether you pass out from exhaustion or forced to go to bed.

You can’t let these people down.

Your thoughts trailed as you continued, their home was being drenched and the only way to bring down this Vah Ruta was with these shock arrows. This Calamity Ganon had a sick sense of humor…

The King told you what has been happening and how the war to hold down Calamity Ganon went down. Taking his only daughter and now his son Sidon only remains.

You wanted to help them. 

You can’t walk away from this one.

You took aim and let go of the arrow, your body starting to become immune to the feeling of the electricity.   
The arrow ever so slowly was getting closer to the middle of the target. You were going to get this.

It has been hours and you’ve been hitting the middle of the target a few times in a row now, only by now, you’ve been trying to challenge yourself with backing up to get a further distance range.

Your fingers were sore, it was beginning to be sunfall, and even Muzu turned back in to tell the King how you were fairing but you didn’t stop.

It wasn’t until you ran out of arrows again and had to go and fish them from the target for the eighth time that a hand on your shoulder spooked you as you grabbed it, throwing whoevers body over your shoulder and onto the floor.

You felt so bad afterwards.

Sidon groaned in soreness as he slowly sat back up, “I apologise for sneaking up on you…” He muttered and your face grew a dark red, “I had no idea you were so strong…”

“I-I’m so sorry, Holy buckets, let me help you.” You hold out your hand for him to grab and he took it with ease as you helped him up. 

“How did you throw me like that?” He asked as he rubbed the back of his head with astonishment. 

“I use your weight and my own muscles to lift you over and gravity kicks in to do the rest…” You blushed in embarrassment to this with a small smile.

“Wow, that is amazing, good job.” He smiled and you decided to occupy yourself with picking up the arrows as your face grew warm.

“Thanks. So what’s up Prince Sidon?” You had to really yank to get the arrows out of the thick straw Bullseye.

“I wanted to see how you were doing, I stopped by the infirmary to check on you, but you weren’t there. Muzu informed me that you were still out here practicing.” He watched as you struggled and lifted a hand but paused in doing so when your own hand stopped his.

“Wait, they’re shock arrows. You’ll only hurt yourself.” 

His hand lowered hesitantly as heat rose to his cheeks, “My apologies. It was a force of habit to help.” 

“It’s okay, I want to help too. Which is why I’m still out here, heh” You smiled to that and finally got the sucker out. Once you were done, you put them in your quiver and made your way back to your spot, slinging it over your shoulder.

“Don’t push yourself too much, I don’t want to come out here and find you asleep on the ground.” He playfully teased and you couldn’t help the giggle that left you in return.

“I won’t. Promise. At least not tonight.” You took your bow and arrow into place and Sidon watched with a critical eye in your form.

He walked behind you, placing his right hand under your right elbow, lifting it slightly, his left hand bent your left elbow slightly, “If you keep it that straight, it’s going to be off. Also, always keep your elbow about here.” His voice next to your ear made gooseflesh rise on your neck and spine as you felt his shoulder against yours.

“O-Okay…” You stuttered out.

“You can do it, I believe in you.” 

You pulled further back and let go, the arrow shot out faster than before and hit the target spot on in the middle.

Your eyes went wide and a smile grew on your lips.

A slap on the back made you fall a bit forward, but you caught yourself with an excited giggle. 

“You did it!” He exclaimed and you nodded happily.

You picked up the next one and he was in front of you, watching your form. He would correct it here and there, like how your feet were and the twist in your chest or if your arms were too high or too low. 

It wasn’t until later where he had you pause and he took your gloved hand, slowly he peeled the glove off and you didn’t even notice how raw your fingers were until you really got a good look at them like now. 

“Let’s take a break and start in the morning. For now, I know where an ointment is for your hand.” 

“Okay…” You smiled at him as he looked at you fondly.

“You did well.”

“Thanks.” You picked up your bow, putting it over one of your shoulders, wearing it like your quiver. You both walked back and the noise of the rain dulled the silent walk back.

It wasn’t until the infirmary door was closed when Sidon finally spoke, “What drives you to try so hard (Y/N)?”

You sat on the bed as Sidon goes into a cabinet and pulls out a rather large clam with a hinge on the back of it. He opened it and rubbed a few fingers into the white translucent balm as you held out your hand. With his other hand he placed the ointment on the side of the bed and returns to hold your sore hand.

“I guess it’s the fact that I’d be helping you all… Also that you and Muzu believe in me. That really helps me. You all support me, I should try to do my best to help and support you by stopping this Vah Ruta… Maybe then… I could really go home? I don’t know.. I just want to help, that is my goal for now.”

His eyes watched yours as he paused in putting the ointment on your hand. He was… Surprised to say the least. Why would you try to help so badly? Did you feel obligated? 

Were you to share the same fate as his sister for trying to help?

That thought seemed to hit him personally and now he was thinking about this differently. From a more personal point of view.

As a friend. 

You were friendly, that was for sure. You wouldn’t hurt someone on purpose. Would you even be able to become a hunter in this world if given the chance?

“Please. Take care of yourself more (Y/N)...” He said fondly and he saw your face grow red, “Are you feeling ill?”

“N-No… I’m just… Not used to being so close to someone. I’m sorry.” 

“What about your friends? Surely they would be worried about you being gone so suddenly.” His fingers started to work it in and he reapplied before beginning to bandage it up.

“I… Didn’t really have friends. I mostly stuck to myself apart from my job.”

“Weren’t you lonely?” He tucked the last wrap in to keep it together, he then took the ointment, closed it and went to put it back in the cabinet.

“Yeah, but… I was okay.” Once done, he examined your face, your eyes were distant as you stared out the window. You were holding your knees close to your body as your arms wrapped around them.

“Well, consider yourself with a new friend then. I’ll encourage you to make more!”

Your face went red as Sidon took a seat on a swivel chair and rolled his way next to you.

“The Zora are friendly group, a few asked about your well being since the time when you almost drowned. Feel free to talk to them.”

“What do I even ask them? How would you rate my landing in the water?” You joked sarcastically and Sidon snickered to that.

“I didn’t see the landing, but I did hear you go by the throne room.” He had his arms on the back of the chair as his head laid on his forearms. A amused smile on his lips. 

You chuckled to this lightly and let out a sigh, “Thank you Prince Sidon.”

“Please, call me Sidon. I consider you a friend (Y/N).”

“Thank you, ‘Sidon’ for saving my life from miserably drowning, or possibly dying from this Calamity poisoning. Both of those do not sound like great ways to die.”

“Your welcome.” He sat up from the chair and held out his hand, “Come. Follow me.”

You nodded and took his hand, letting him lead you to wherever he was going.   
It wasn’t until 2 flights of steps and a right turn, that he led you to a beautifully glowing Zora statue. The Zora held a lance in their arms and had quite the beautiful facial features, even for a statue…

“She was my sister. Mipha.”

What?

“She died in the great war against the Calamity Ganon. Successfully putting him where he belongs. The only problem is, 100 years later and he’s back again…”

“She’s beautiful…” You say in wonder, your fingers gently going over the luminescent rocks.

At that point, Sidon watched you as your face was illuminated with the blue hue his sister’s statue gave off. Your eyes were filled with curiosity, amazement, wonder, and sadness all in one. He vowed at that moment to himself, that he wasn’t going to let you met the same fate as her.

!!~!!~!!~!!~!!

Once it was morning, it was another day, except today, instead of Muzu- Sidon had time to train you and Muzu was to stay at the Domain for a new shipment of supplies.

To say that you made progress was an understatement. 

But when it came to running and other physical activities, that’s when the Zora noticed you needed to work more on your endurance and stamina. Let alone your movement in general.

“Don’t be afraid, just trust me on this (Y/N).” Sidon tried as he lazily swam backwards in the slow current of the river, “Even if you do get pulled under, I’ll be here to grab you and pull you back up.”

You were shaking terribly and Sidon almost felt bad at this point. You were in what you called your ‘Bra’ and ‘Panties’, Sidon thought it was weird to wear such things unless it was to show power, but it was common in other races unlike his to wear such clothing.

Your toes were already on the brim of the river. If only he could coax you a little more to get your feet in, he could show you that it wasn’t all that bad in the water…

He went to mid shore where he could stand and held out his hand towards you, “Trust me.”

Your eyes stared at his hand as if it was something to be feared, but you closed them tightly and held out your own, taking hesitant but a small shuffle to him until his hand could grasp yours.

Your breath hitched as the water reached your hip. He guided you closely, you were close to his left hip as his left hand held your side and his right hand held yours, “You’ll be okay.” He whispered and you seemed to relax just ever so slightly to this.

“I-I-I tr-trust you…” You shivered out in stress and fear as it reached the top of your belly.

“Good.” He walked you in and soon it came to the dip in the river and he held your waist with both hands, “There’s a drop here. I’ll hold you as long as you want me too.”

You nodded stiffly and soon he began to float off with you in his arms. 

You whimpered slightly and your hands held onto his forearms tighter than he’s ever felt your grip before. Your face was dark red and your eyes scrunched up in fear.

“I’m here…” He whispered out again and you nodded in response, “Open your eyes (Y/N), look at what you’re doing.”

You did so and gulped hard. Your feet kicked slowly in the water along with his, but your breathing was pretty hard and fast paced.

“Take it easy. Okay? You’ll wear yourself out if you push yourself too hard.”

“I-I’m just… I’m scared Sidon. I fell into a river before when I was younger and almost drowned. If the current didn’t take me to shore in time, I would’ve…” You didn’t care at this point and you got closer to Sidon to hold onto his chest, holding on for dear life as you remembered. He seemed to get it at this point and figured this was enough for you for now. He began to swim to the edge of the shore and picked you up. He set you on a rock to where your feet were still in the river. He himself stayed in said river and instead sat in the gravel like sand. 

“You did good, it was progress. I’m proud of you for facing your fear.” He smiled at you and you blushed in embarrassment.

“Th-Thank you Sidon…” You watched your toes in the water for a moment, your eyes catching the glimpse of fish swimming, “Those are huge…” 

“Heh, I know huh? We usually catch and eat those.”

“You guys eat fish? I’ve been eating just fruit lately cause I didn’t want to offend you all or something…” 

He barked out in laughter to this and it made you jump slightly to the suddenness, “Yes, we eat fish..!” He seemed to throw himself into another fit of laughter and it only made your cheeks darker with a pout.

“Well how am I supposed to know?” You mumbled and kicked the water to splash him.

He paused as it hit his face and he smiled devilishly, “A water fight huh?”

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a Kudo and/or comment!
> 
> I take constructive criticism


	4. Just a little more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you reader-chan's know, it's going to be like this for at least a few more chapters. Yes, Link will be in here. Soon at that. But I'm sure you weren't at the Zora Domain all in the same day game wise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Do you even know what is going on?

Don’t be as so foolish to think you’ll win this…

Such a shame…

I was hoping you’d last longer…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your body rose from the bed, drops of sweat beading off your forehead as your breath was haggard. You relaxed your tight grip on the sheets and opened and closed your fingers to help ease the strain. 

‘That felt…. So real….’

You looked outside and saw the sun just beginning to rise. You had to train on climbing and then next on swimming with Sidon again.

You let out a heavy sigh with a tinge of a whine.

You were already exhausted and you haven’t even started yet!

A few hours later after getting ready for the day, you watched the sun rise and paint the mountains ahead with rainbow colored droplets as water continued to fall from the sky, there was finally a knock and the door opened for you to see Sidon again.

“You’re awake. Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah.” You got to your feet and began to follow Sidon to eat breakfast and then to begin to start training again.

Once finished, you both moved out in the outskirts of the Zora Domain to begin to learn the basics of how to climb rocks, the right way.  
You fell a few times, once of them really hurting your backside, but you proceeded to get up and try again. That time you got up pretty high, but then part of the sediment gave away and you slipped to fall, Sidon catching you before your face kissed the pavement to say good bye cruel world.

“You need to be more careful on what you choose to use. There will be a time when I can’t catch you.” He set you down and you scratched the back of your head.

“Sorry. I will next time.”

“Good, now try again.” 

You went on for at least a good 30 minutes before you both were tired of the sun and moved back near the Zora Domain to work on your swimming once more.

You stripped to your undergarments after making sure no one was around to see you. Taking hesitant steps into the water once more.

He held his hand out for you again, and you took it tightly.

“I’ve got you.” He says as he pulls you to him, your body going into the water with tense ease with his strength and your fear.

Your hands held onto his leather strap around his shoulders tightly as you kicked your legs in the water. It was pretty embarrassing to press your body to him like this, he didn’t seem to care much other than the fact that you were doing good as you looked up at him. Only for him to smile and encourage you more.  
It did make you think back to how the females don’t wear clothes so… 

It’s so different…

You then wondered if these Hylians were the same way?

With your chain of thought being distracted, you didn’t really notice how Sidon was slowly drifting away from you, now only holding your arm. It kind of made you panic until you noticed that, hey, you’re doing this. You’re fucking swimming!

“I’m doing it!” You exclaimed happily and Sidon laughed.

“You’ve BEEN doing it (Y/N)! Great job! Just look at you go! I’m so proud!” 

You laughed to this and soon you were getting tired fighting the current so you reach your other hand to join the one that’s holding on Sidon to pull yourself to him.  
You were very out of breath, but you were so happy. You’re making progress. 

You didn’t expect Sidon to wrap his arms around you so tightly in a hug as he cheered for you and it only made you smile more until it turned into a bear hug. Making you tap his arm and he got the idea and let you free, he turned you around on his lap, a happy grin on his face, “You did it!” 

You giggled to how happy he was and nodded quite forcefully, “I wanted to catch my breath and try again, but this time, try it by myself.”

“Okay! I think you’re ready. I’ll be close to grab you when you get tired and need my help.”

“Thank you.” You lay back against his knees and relax to catch your breath, he makes fighting the current look so easy. Probably because of his size. He was so much taller, let alone bigger than you. More than likely way stronger than you. 

You giggled to the thought and he looked at you curiously.

“Why are you all asking me for help when you all are probably way stronger than me? No offense, just that, it’s pretty obvious that you are definitely stronger than I ever could dream to be.”

He smirked to probably the confidence boost you just gave him and let out a sigh, “Those shock arrows… We can’t touch them, it hurts a lot. Our one weakness. We can’t really beat Vah Ruta if we end up making ourselves unconscious for touching electricity.”

“Oh yeah, that’s right…” You remembered briefly about that and hummed in thought, “Well, I’m more than happy to help.” You sit back up and get off of him, slowly making your way back into the water.

He made his way to down the current slightly, that way if you do lose your way, he could catch you., “Remember the way you move your arms as well.” He added and you moved your arms in the way he showed you earlier, “You’ve got this!”

You smiled at him goofily and made your way into the water. You felt… Safe. It’s been awhile since you’ve felt like this…

You pushed yourself off the edge and swam as hard as you could, only to really take a mouthful of water and some up your nose. Your back met with Sidon and his hands held you above the water line as you coughed. You hear him snickering above you and you wipe away the water on your face to point a glare at him. 

“You’re not supposed to inhale the water…” He led you to the edge again and then went back to where he was before, “Try again.”

You gulped before trying the dive again, you got some up your nose, but otherwise you were fine. You kicked your feet as hard as you could and did the windmill arm motions to keep your head above the water. Or at least try.  
You still got water up your nose.

You kept going though and you kept a good pace in the water. Honestly you were proud of yourself that you got this far, let alone swimming in the first place! 

“Okay that’s good!” Sidon says behind you and you pause, wading in the water to keep your head up. Your body runs into his and an arm goes around your waist, “You did good. Let's go back and try to work on holding your breath at the lake around the Domain.”

“U-Uh Sidon? I don’t know… It’s already hard for me to dress like this in front of you…”

“You’ll be fine. Come on, I have less on than you. My people won’t care.”

You bit your lower lip as he guided you to the edge and the both of you exited the water, “I don’t really feel comfortable with that…” 

He hummed to this seeing you pretty adamant on the subject. He rubbed his chin in thought and then thought of an idea, “Alright, I’ll give you the basics then and you can practice with your shirt on? It doesn’t take as long to dry like your ‘pants’ that you have.”

You thought this over, seeing as he didn’t drop it. The fact that your shirt was long and covered the top of your thighs was a point to be taken. Maybe it would work… It still made you feel uncomfortable, but you really wanted to learn what he had to teach, “Okay. You have yourself a deal, but I’m keeping my shirt on.”

You followed him and he seemed to joke about how fleshy you were, but he didn’t really hide his concerns for it as well for your skin being so fragile.  
He also explained how you needed to learn your diving form as well. You went into the water quite… not so gracefully. 

Once you both were in the Domain, some were surprised. This was this first time you and the Prince have walked together, so it was no surprise to see some people watching in wonder, astonishment, and even jealousy.  
You wondered why some looked at you in a negative way, but you chose to really ignore it. You weren’t doing anything wrong…

You looked up to Sidon and he didn’t seem all too happy either and it only made you feel more self conscious. He had a professional air about him as he walked beside you. You faintly recognised the area around you from when Sidon revived you your first day. The waterfall blaring loud in the distance, still letting its presence being known. It became background noise after the first two days, your ears learning it as constant noise like frogs or crickets at night. 

He stopped at the edge of the drop off and you looked at the black abyss that was the lake before you, “This is where I want you to practice diving for the next few days. Tomorrow I’ll be on patrol on the outskirts, so Muzu will be watching over you. Making sure you are… Progressing, more or less.” 

That’s right… This wasn’t personal… This was to help them only. 

Vah Ruta…

You looked up and saw the top of where Vah Ruta kept it’s onslaught of gallons of water being spouted in the air and it made you wonder what this place was like before all this happened.

He seemed to notice your disposition and was going to question you on it until he saw a small crowd forming in the pools, curious Zora wondering what exactly was going on here. Probably wondering why a Human woman was with him.

“Let’s begin okay?” The look on his face screamed a tad worried as you hesitated to take off your towel around your hips.

“S-Sidon, I’m nervous… There are so many people watching…” Your face was red and your hands were shaking at your hips.

He looked around him and spotted his small fan club he knew of glaring at you and he made a displeased grunt and expression, leaning on the ball of his right foot, crossing his arms.

The Zora took notice and diverted their gaze away under the Prince. 

He looked back to you and you had your back turned to him. He could see briefly that your face was a dark red but your hands moved to undo the tie on your towel, swiftly letting it rain into one hand, showing your assets.

He couldn’t help but to force his eyes away as you folded the cloth and placed it on the rail. 

“O-Okay, I-I’m ready Sidon…” You cleared your throat and you heard a Zora from the pools also clear their throat after him.

Sidon smirked as he looked back up to your face, “Good. Now a good way to get a nice head start is to bend your knees.” He walked to the edge and bent his knees, his arms going out in front of him with his fingers pointed in front of himself, “Then it’s kind of like aiming with your hands of where you want to go.”

You mimicked his form, legs bent and slightly shaking, you were always afraid of deep waters like this. Like as if something down below was waiting for the right prey to go in and BAM you’re the next in the food pyramid. Circle of life. Aquatic food chow. Cthulhu's midnight snack.

You see him jump in and you felt frozen as he waited for you to jump in after him. He watched you and noticed, you weren’t going to move without him just like the river.

Your eyes almost pleaded and he swam with ease over to you, “You can do this, I believe in you. No one is going to hurt you while I’m here, and if they try. I’ll make sure they never touch you.” He muttered low so the others didn’t hear. If they found out how he talked to you, he might be in a little more than trouble…

You whimpered and stiffly jumped, you went hands first, but you still needed to work on it as your body flopped the rest of the way and the water sloshed onto the platform.

Some Zora snickered in reaction as you were under the water, but a quick glance at the peanut gallery made them silence quickly, “Some of us have to start somewhere.” He announced and the people who were making comments or laughing looked guilty now.

You finally came up from the water and gripped onto the rim of the platform with a heavy bated breath, “Should I try again?”

“Yeah, need help getting back up?”

“Let me try.” You used as much arm strength as you could and you get a knee up on the stone and stand to your feet out of the water. 

You tried the stance again, this time not as awkwardly as Sidon pointed out what you needed to correct.  
Once you lifted off the platform, he cheered as you did better than the last time.  
Still sloppy, but better sloppy.

You swam your best to the surface and gasped out when you reached the top. 

“Heh, looks like we’re going to have to practice on how well you hold your breath huh?” Sidon grabbed your arm as you waded through the top of the water, helping you get your hands onto the platform.

“Sorry I’m not very good at this…” You pressed your forehead onto your hands that were on the platform, “I’m sure it’s kind of embarrassing to be teaching someone like me how to swim of all things…”

A rough hand that rubbed your back surprised you and you tilt your head to look at him, he had a look of discomfort that made you feel like you just ate your words, “We’ll talk about it later, just keep practicing and you’ll be okay. With your determination, you could probably do a lot of things. I do believe in you. At least remember that.”

You were complacent to his words and smiled to such, “Thanks Sidon. For believing in me. For everything.” You got up on the platform with his response and dove in again with renewed fervor.

You won’t let him down!.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave a kudo or comment!


	5. Extending Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update, but it's only because this chapter came out so long. Let me know if you see any misspellings or such and I'll correct it right away!

It became sundown and you were absolutely wrecked. Your legs were so sore by the time Sidon thought it was an appropriate time to stop for today.  
But that wasn’t what made you uncomfortable…

No, it’s the fact that the two of you were alone and he seemed to have a little more on his mind as he walked you back to your room.

Once he walked you to the room door, he actually stayed with you instead of giving his usual goofy grin and thumbs up, “May I speak with you? Just for a moment.”

“O-Oh, yeah. Sure.” You opened the door slowly and walked to your bedside. He walked in behind you and closed the door.

“My father is still looking for a remaining champion to defeat the Vah Ruta. He thinks that maybe you could help the champion when the time is right. But he also wants you to see what you’re up against not tomorrow but the day after that. You are free to stay here and learn about our world until you somehow find a way back. But if you come to the decision to stay. We both recommend you either call our Domain home until you learn enough of the Humans here if you choose to leave the Zora.” The look in his eyes were very serious and it was slightly concerning to you, but they also held something else in them. He let out a deep sigh and closed them, “I expressed my concerns for you in the outside world other than my own home. To speak on a personal level as a friend, I want you to stay. The Zora here will come to learn you as family when they are ready. But for now, you are like a floundering pup.” He smirked goofily at you and you couldn’t help the embarrassed laugh that left you.

“I am aren’t I? I never thought of it that way.” You mused over and a large hand cupped the back of your arm. You looked up at Sidon and his golden eyes made your breath catch.

“Don’t worry, With Muzu and I showing you the fundamentals of this world, you’ll have nothing to worry about.” You nodded to this and a small smile formed on his lips, “I’ll let you turn in for the night. I’ll see you at breakfast.” He got up to leave and you reacted more on on instinct as you grasp his wrist.

“Wait…”

He paused in his advance out the door and turned to face you, his expression a tad somber, “What is it (Y/N)?”

“I have a question… I don’t mean to be rude, so please… Don’t be offended when I ask this…”

He walked you back to your bed and you sat down at the bedside, “Go ahead, I’m all ears.”

“Why are you going out of your way for me? Isn’t something like this troublesome?”

“It is. I’ll give you that.” You looked dismayed as your gaze went to your hands folded in your lap as he spoke, “But… You seem to be a good person. My Father see’s this too and we would only want what is best for you. Like the saying goes, You can give a man a fish to save him for a day, but teach the man to fish and you can save him for a lifetime. We want to teach you how to fish, more or less.”

“Thank you.”A giant hand on your head ruffled your hair and you grimace to the feeling as he only chuckled.

“Is that all you had to ask?” 

You gave a nod and he rose up and left the room with a good night.

You weren’t used to being cared for like this. Honestly, you liked it.

It was different. A good different. 

Now came the choice of whether to stay here or not. Should you stay and live your life here?   
Should you learn about Human civilizations in this world?  
Or should you learn how to at least survive and fight and search for your way back home? Granted if there even was one?

You gave a sigh as you laid back in your bed, pulling the covers over your legs and staring out the window.

Your parents are probably worried about you at this point, but how would you contact them? Let alone tell them, hey don’t worry, there were these shark fish people called Zora’s that made sure I was okay and taught me how to swim! 

Right, like that isn’t crazy…

You heaved out a heavy sigh as you turned onto your back, watching the dim luminescence lighting on the ceiling.

It’s nice here… 

!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!

You awoke to loud knocking on the door and rose up, “Yes?” You mumbled out, knowing that it was Muzu already.

“Get ready! You have to practice!” His scratchy like voice resonated through the door and made a headache for already.

“Okay..!” You groaned as you made yourself presentable. You then venture forth outside to Muzu patiently waiting, following him to where breakfast would be.   
Your usual breakfast consisted of light fruits such as apples, but this morning, you awoke to Sidon pushing a plate of cooked fish in front of you.

You blushed furiously, “S-Sidon… Isn’t this… Like cannibalism?” You whispered the last part low and Sidon actually held back his laughter so hard he snorted as he shook his head.

He took a few deep breaths before speaking again, “No- no. Don’t worry. We eat fish sometimes for a real push in our body and I want you to show Muzu how good you’ve gotten.” He leaned his head into his hand as you began to pick apart the fish.

“What type of fish is this called?”

You looked over the weirdly colored green charcoal stained fish, the darker green markings definitely wasn’t a normal fish you would see back at home.

“It’s a common bass called Hyrule Bass. They are pretty good. Did you have fish back in your homeland too?” He tilted his head to the side as he watched you take a small piece of the meat and your eyes lit up to tasting it.

“This is so good!” You exclaimed in a loud whisper of amazement, Sidon only covered his laugh as he watched you, You swallow down a bite and nodded your head, “To answer your question, yeah, we have a lot of fish back home too. We also have bigger bodies of water too called the ocean. They took up at least 71% of the world.”

Sidon’s eyes went wide as he watched you eat, “It’s amazing how far you’ve gone in life without knowing how to swim if it takes up that much of your world.”

You giggled softly as you ate, a smile on your lips. You swallowed what was in your mouth and licked your lips, “Did you make this Sidon?”

“Yes, it’s good, is it not?” He smiled back at you and you nodded.

“It’s very good. Thank you.” You ripped off a piece with your fingers and offered him the small bite in front of his face, “I can’t eat this all though, I’ll overeat.” He looked at this piece of the fish you offered practically cross eyed since it was so close to his face. He then looked to you and you only merely tilted your head, “Am I passing a boundary here? I’m sorry…” You began to pull your hand away until your fingers were met with lips and sharp teeth just barely grazing over it. Your face was bright red to the brief contact, but you didn’t miss the shiver that wracked through your whole being, making you very confused.

“It is good…” He mumbled and seemed to avoid your amazed gaze. But when he tilted his gaze to the other side to stare at the waterfall, you looked over to where his eyes were previously. Seeing a few other Zora staring at you both, a few others quietly whispering amongst themselves.

“I-I-I’m sorry if I did something wrong Sidon…” You said quietly enough to where only he could hear you.

“You did nothing wrong.” He muttered, you swore you saw the red dusting across his cheeks and it only helped in your embarrassed situation.

“Wh-What did I do…?” Once the question left your lips, his gaze met yours. His eyes seemed to have an intensity that you’ve never seen before and it made you slightly uncomfortable. You shifted in your spot as his gaze slowly dropped to your shoes.

“I can’t… really talk about it right now.” He muttered and you cleared your throat, before you could say anything, Muzu cut in about how Sidon should be at the towers instead of being constantly over your shoulder.

Sidon seemed even more embarrassed and got up swiftly, “I’ll see you later or tomorrow (Y/N).” 

“Yeah…” You responded wistfully and ate as much as you could before setting out with Muzu.

!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!

As you set your towel on the rail, you slowly went into the pool to practice on holding your breath, Muzu watching with a careful eye as you went under the water. 

The water in the small pool was actually really warm, it surprised you really. You expected it to be the same temperature as the lake around the Domain.   
You also wondered how many people noticed that you were missing?   
Or the fact that the one customer never got his sandwich that day.

‘How awkward…’ You mused with an inner chuckle.

You imagined the headlines, ‘Girl goes missing looking for Mayo’.

Oh man…

You were nearing your end, your chest was beginning to burn at this point.   
It probably wasn’t as good as a Zora, but you were pretty okay at that since you used to practice in your tub, hoping one day you’d gather enough strength to try the beach.

‘Like that’s going to happen any time soon now…’ 

You rose up from below the water and take in the sweet relief that was oxygen.

“You did pretty good Human! Go ahead and take a small break, catch your breath before going back under.” You nodded to him and he wrote down your time probably in his little booklet. Muzu seemed to keep track of your progress for the King as of late, you didn’t know what for, but it was interesting to see how you were coming along from the first day you came here. 

Well… Fell here.  
Once you caught your breath, you went under again and the drowned out noise seemed almost calming in a way. You could see why Zora were always underwater if this was the case.

You heard a faint hum begin around the pool and it was almost soothing really, like a massage to your skin.   
Did Zora hear like you did or did they have sensory like the aquatic life back home?

 

Did they know what echo communication was?

Would it be their own and different types if that was true?

Oh man, you were so curious now that you thought about it. But you also wondered what was wrong this morning. You’ve never seen Sidon like that and were those looks really necessary coming from everyone? 

Not going to lie, you wanted to know how sharp those teeth of his were, but you weren’t expecting to actually feel them. Let alone you weren’t expecting him to eat it out of your hand! 

You blushed to this and a few bubbles escaped your nose. 

Maybe that’s why those other Zora were glaring not at you, but Sidon.

Was it inappropriate?? 

You accidentally take in some water through your nose and quickly came back up with a deep gasping intake of air, choking on the water that went down the wrong way.

“Are you alright??” Muzu questioned as you try to slow your breathing as fast as you could, giving him a thumbs up, he grumbled to this as he wrote on his notebook, “You did good, longer than the last time. We need to see how your swimming has gotten now. Let's go to the river.”

You nodded to this and slowly get out of the water, grabbing your towel on the rail and following the older stingray to the river where Sidon showed you how to swim.

!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!

You laid out the towel on a sunny rock to dry. Pulling your shirt down past your assets with your feet in the cold running water, you walk in close to the edge.

“Go ahead, whenever you’re ready.”

You raise your arms up and bend your knees slightly, you point your fingers just a little more crooked so then you go against the water. Just as you jumped, something jumped out of the water and spooked you to tumble back onto the edge backwards onto your ass. A rock that was about the size of your fist shot out at you, hitting your shoulder and making you cry out in pain.

“Hold on Human!” You hear Muzu call out, but you rose from the ground as this… INFLATED monster was floating above the water. You ran out of the way as it shot out another rock, it instead hits the middle of your lower back as you grab a decently sized branch. It shot out another rock and this time it got you good as it smacked the left side of your head, sending you just a bit reeling from such a hit.

You recover from the hit and run towards the offending creature, your arm coming down with the heavy branch and it seems to almost deflate to the way the branch hit it as it flutters close to the ground. You hit it again and again until finally it had enough and dispersed into the running river.

“Are you alright??” Muzu came to your side as you dropped the branch, it plopped in the shallow watered grounds as you kneeled down to cup your hands in the cold water to splash on your swelling face.

“Yeah…” You never knew yourself to be a violent person, but that was a feeling something that was even alien to you.  
This world was changing you… Wasn’t it?

Drops of cold water dripped off your damp nose as the river ran by like usual.

“Your face is awfully swollen, your shoulder probably doesn’t look too good either. Let’s go back, we’ll do your test tomorrow morning instead, head straight to the healer.” He says adamantly and you let out a sigh.

“Let me at least try to swim for you, I think I’ll be okay Muzu.” Your arm hurt like hell, but you had to at least do something for him. The last thing you wanted to do was to have some bad results to let the King down.

!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!

You swam pretty good for a sore shoulder and lower back, but that wasn’t what threw you off kilter as you got back with Muzu. No.

It was the fact that you saw a woman with Sidon-

Sidon turned around facing you and your breath caught in your throat, “Ah! There she is! Huh? (Y/N)? Your face!” He walked to your side rather quickly and a large webbed finger tilted your chin up to look at him.

You got a good look at the woman with him like this and your face went VERY red. 

That was a man with very pretty blond hair…

Your eyes squeezed when you felt a rough thumb graze over your sore cheekbone, “Don’t worry Sidon, I’m going to the healer…” 

“What happened?” He actually asked in a pretty monotone voice, which surprised you. His eyes seemed to glow in a somber manner. They reminded you of gold ink used for calligraphy as they melted away the dull throb in your throat. The fins on his head seemed to almost stand to your attention and it only made him seem that much more interesting. 

Also the want to poke and touch his head VERY real.

“She took care of an Octorok with a branch. It was quite impressive.” Muzu said in your stead and Sidon’s gaze left yours along with his hand to look at Muzu.

“You didn’t try to intercede?” The new air around Sidon made the hair on your arms stand and you took the moment to walk back and head the way to the infirmary. 

You didn’t want to see what was going to happen and your head hurt too much for arguing…

!!~!!~!!~!!~!!

To say the healer wasn’t happy to see you injured again was an understatement. You didn’t know if Sidon went looking for you, but it wasn’t as if you were hard to find. You come to find that the new guy was Link, an old Hylian that was also a champion that fought with Sidon’s sister’s side. A lot of Zora here seemed to not like Link one bit.

But Link didn’t seem to care, he still helped around the Domain, doing quests and even teaching you how to use a sword the correct way so if you hand to fight again, you would be ready.   
He looked like a high elf back from your world in many other lores or video games you would see. It was pleasing to know that he wasn’t a lot bigger than you either.  
Unlike the lore where they are insanely tall…

You haven’t seen Sidon for at least three days now. Your face was a lot better and you were just concerned for the safety of your friend. You kindly asked the King where his son was and the King only seemed to have this amused look on his face, telling you that you would see him again soon enough.

You didn’t know what to do other than train with Link on how to better your skills. It was also a lot easier since he was around your height too.

You both would go out past the Domain outskirts and hunt for different things, he taught you what to pick, what was safe to eat and also how to cook.   
About four days later, Sidon was finally back and he looked worn out. He was still his peppy self, but the bags under his eyes said something else entirely.

He seemed to cling to your side a lot that day, watching your steps closely and what you were doing in day today activities.  
You helped merchant stay in stock in exchange for rupees, you cooked your own health elixirs and meals to keep you warm. You found luminescence stones for Ledo with Link and got to know a few of the locals since his absence.

He seemed not to keen on you knowing a couple of certain Zora’s but seemed to not comment on it, only stay close to you if anything.   
He smelled different since he was gone too, before he just smelled like what the beach air was, now he kind of permeated a scent of earth and something else you couldn’t quite put your finger on… 

Either way, Sidon, you and Link.

The three of you were well on your ways to Vah Ruta now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did Sidon go??

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please leave a kudo or a comment, thank you for reading! ^-^


End file.
